


The Valentine's Day Dream

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Vanlentine's Daycostuma ser uma data para os enamorados,mas para DiNozzo é um excelente dia para prender suspeitos de crimes,especialmente se ele faz isso ao lado do seu grande amor eChefeGibbs.





	The Valentine's Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ NCIS e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Donald P. Bellisario** e **Don McGill** , criadores da série e a CBS Television Distribuction, além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Tibbs [Leroy Jethro Gibbs X Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> The Valentine's Day Dream - 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Recomendo ouvir a música [Loop song #2: Violin, voice & "Guitar Loop Pedal RC-300 Boss"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2ZU-EEjgLs) de Stephanie Valentin no decorrer da leitura.
> 
> Desculpe-me por quaisquer feelings que sentirem após a leitura dessa fanfic.

* * *

 

 

A música embalava os corpos do salão numa batida desconexa e sem igual. O timbre da voz de alguém falando perto do meu ouvido, mas não discernir muito mais do que algumas palavras dispersas.

A tentativa de se concentrar naquele lugar era impossível de se concluir, ainda mais com o toque de suas mãos no meu corpo, o som da sua voz dentro da minha mente e essa melodia sem fim que me carregava para o meio da pista.

Empurrados pela aglomeração daquela noite, seguimos para um canto isolado, mas bastante privilegiado. Na mira do suspeito.

Eu finjo me desconectar de tudo,  enquanto a realidade se esvai e eu me consumo pela fantasia que minha mente permeia. Meus olhos continuam fixos no homem do outro lado, perto de um balcão que não havia desgrudado seus olhos de nós desde que chegamos.

A missão é clara e objetiva e o alvo já estava “fisgado”. Decidido então a acabar de vez com aquilo, me aproximo do seu ouvido e sussurro:

— Alvo às 2:00 hrs  _Chefe_.

— Bate com nossa descrição McGee? – Ouço perguntar baixinho enquanto se aproxima.

— Sim Gibbs, bate perfeitamente com a descrição que tivemos da vítima.

— Ótimo. Bishop fique atenta, porque assim que dermos nosso passo ele irá fugir e nos esperar nos fundos. Precisamos que você fique a postos com o McGee. Saiam sem chamar atenção.

— Certo Gibbs.

— Então onde estávamos  _Chefe_? – Pergunto sugestivamente, agora que estamos sozinhos.

— Você DiNozzo, vai prestar atenção em tudo que eu fizer, precisamos fazer ele acreditar que somos presas fáceis.

— Isso não ser muito difícil – dito isso você selou a distância entre nós com um beijo e pude ver pelo canto dos olhos enquanto o suspeito fugia.

Decidido a não o perder de vista, fomos aos poucos encerrando aquele ósculo e seguindo para a saída igual um casal de bêbados distraídos. Ao virarmos a rua e nos escondermos num beco escuro atrás do Clube, como se fossemos nos beijar outra vez ele apareceu.

— Parem agora, senão eu vou matar vocês dois! – Gritou nervosamente com uma arma apontada para nós.

Você fingiu assombro, e enquanto isso McGee e Bishop apareciam atrás dele com o típico e uníssono aviso “NCIS parado”. O suspeito se assustou mais do poderíamos pensar e deixou cair a arma, que descobrimos depois ser falsa. Detido e no interrogatório ele assumiu o crime de roubo seguido por morte de três vítimas da marinha e seus namorados que haviam estado naquele Clube. O motivo: ele achava-se na justiça de roubar de casais gays além do seu dinheiro, também a vida.

Trabalho concluído, suspeito preso e as vítimas enfim em paz, fomos para casa onde um bom copo de Bourbon me aguardava e um enorme bife de lareira.

— Um jeito estranho de se passar o Dia dos Namorados, não acha  _Chefe_? – Ditei antes de tomar um gole da minha bebida.

— Poderia ser pior Tony – respondeu enquanto terminava de grelhar os bifes.

— Como?

— Nós poderíamos nunca ter descoberto o assassino e ele continuaria destruindo vidas. Pode ser triste que tenhamos concluído isso somente hoje, mas ao menos foi feito não acha?

Pensando por aquele lado eu sorri da sua lógica e me recostei terminando de apreciar aquela bela visão, e com a sensação de plenitude que precisávamos. Um caso concluído, mais um dia vivo. E ali eu dormi, no seu sofá recostado em você.

Trimmm! Trimmm! Trimmm!¹

 

Surpresa a minha ao acordar e não me encontrar no sofá, nem na sua sala de estar. Tristeza a minha de sonhar outra vez conosco e chorar. Lamento o meu ao notar que não foi real. Sofrimento por mais uma vez passar sozinho o  _Dia dos Namorados_.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Onomatopeia retirada do site [Kaleidoscópio Literário](http://www.kathleenlessa.prosaeverso.net/visualizar.php?idt=2696589%20) por KATHLEEN LESSA criado em 28/12/2010 | Alterado em 29/04/2015


End file.
